Trust me
by randomm123
Summary: Marissa cheats on Alex, but doesnt actually, alex just thinks that she did, she goes back to LA then comes back with Jodie.


_Summary_

_Alex and Jodie dated for two years, Summer single, Marissa and Alex break up and get back together, Alex has some trust issues. _

"_Alex don't please…" Marissa begged, _

"_Don't what? Don't leave? Cause from where I am standing it seems like the best solution," Alex looked at her ex-girlfriend with a look of hate, _

"_I'm sorry. Okay I haven't been cheating on you. I promise." _

"_Marissa you are now lying to my face."_

"_What, I'm not. I promise." Marissa stood in front of the door to prevent Alex from leaving. Alex shoved past with Marissa and with out so much as a second glance walked passed her and straight into her jeep, "wait!" Marissa ran after her, "where will you go?" she asked pleadingly, Alex shrugged, "Home maybe" and with that she drove off leaving Marissa alone._

_The brunette girl stood up to answer her door; she wasn't expecting anyone, at least not this late, "Alex?" _

"_Can I stay?" Alex asked her ex-girlfriend, "Please, Jodie I have no where else to go," Jodie sighed, _

"_you know some people go to their parents house, but I couldn't let you do that, sure come on in," Jodie stepped aside to let Alex in, Alex sat on the sofa, the same place she always sat when she found herself at Jodie's apartment, "So…do you want to talk about it?" Jodie asked sitting next to Alex, _

"_Not really." Alex replied looking at the floor, _

"_Okay well I am here if you need me, you can have the spare bedroom if you want, I don't mind," Alex nodded and slowly made her way to the spare bedroom. Jodie sighed, "I guess her hearts broken," she whispered to her self, "Again" she stood up and went back to bed. _

_Alex awoke to the smell of pancakes, she sighed Jodie always knew the right comfort food and she never cheated on me, Alex thought, she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, Jodie looked up at her and smiled, "I see you will need to borrow some clothes," Alex nodded and sat down at the table, "Well I am pretty sure that I have some of your clothes here," She placed a plate of pancakes in front of Alex, "Syrup?" she asked, "Why are you doing this?" Alex suddenly asked her curiosity getting the better of her, "Well if I remember correctly you like syrup." Jodie handed Alex the syrup, _

"_No I mean why are you being so nice, I mean I broke your heart, and show up out of no where and you are being so nice to me," Jodie sighed and sat down across from Alex, _

"_Well lets just say that I know what a broken heart feels like, and it's not nice," Alex shook her head, _

"_But…" Jodie put a finger over Alex's lips, _

"_And when you are upset it makes me upset and right now I want to be happy."_

"_Why do you want to be so happy?" Alex asked confused _

"_Well for one reason you came back to me, and two well this random girl added me on messenger last night, and I think I like her, finally Me and you are going back to Newport and I don't depressed girls in my jeep," Jodie smiled and stood up, "There is no point, she cheated on me." Alex stated, Jodie came up behind her and bent down, "No she didn't." Alex shook her head and looked at Jodie,_

"_Yes she did, and how do you even know about it?" Jodie stood up and made her way to the sink,_

"_Well she phoned last night, after you went to bed, told me the whole story, she got drunk and Ryan took her to the pool house, she was out of it, they didn't do anything, she just slept." _

"_No she was topless when I found them, they were in the same bed, Marissa was in her bra." _

"_Honey, she spilt some drink on her top, look Alex, I know you have trouble letting people in, and trusting people, in fact that's probably your biggest problem," Jodie shook her head and went up the stairs to get dressed, "wait! What's my problem?" Alex shouted running up after Jodie, _

"_Alex here," Jodie said handing her some clothes, _

"_Wait, these are mine," _

"_Well done!" _

"_No. Why do you still have them?" Alex asked pushing her way into Jodie's bedroom, _

"_Alex! Don't go in there!" Jodie shouting, running after Alex. Alex stood in the middle of Jodie's bedroom with her mouth open, it was the same as always, except there was now a load of pictures on the wall, and a picture frame, Alex walked over to it, "Why?" she asked, Jodie sighed, "it was supposed to be your present before you broke up with me, on our anniversary." Alex looked up at the picture of her and Jodie in a Love heart, and underneath it said 'My heart is yours always' Alex walked over to Jodie and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry." She whispered into Jodie's neck. "It's okay, I mean it's not like I kept everything." Alex pulled away and looked at Jodie, "You did, didn't you?" Jodie laughed, _

"_Yeah I did, but now go and get dressed, we are going on a road trip," Alex nodded walking out of Jodie's bedroom. _

"_Summer! I messed up." Marissa cried into her best friends shoulder, _

"_Now honey, shh, no you didn't." Marissa only continued crying. Summer tried to sooth Marissa the best she could, finally Marissa fell asleep. Summer crept over to Marissa's phone and called Alex._

"_Hello?"  
"Hi, Alex?" _

"_No, Jodie." _

"_Okay, Is Alex there?" _

"_In the shower, who's calling?" _

"_Summer, Marissa's friend"_

"_Summer? Summer Roberts?" _

"_Yeah, why? You know me?" Summer was beyond confused now,_

"_I think so. Do you have messenger?" _

"_Yeah, Oh are you that random girl who added me last night?" _

"_You added me!"_

"_Didn't"_

"_Did"_

"_Didn't"_

"_Did"_

"_Didn't"_

"_Did you call for a reason summer?" _

"_Oh yeah. Well I just need to tell Alex that she is an idiot."_

"_I agree." Summer laughed at this,_

"_So you are the EX?"_

"_Yeah, I Suppose I am, and what a brilliant EX I am," _

"_Yeah, I heard the whole story,"_

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, the whole story, god it took two whole hours for her to tell, Marissa walked out half way through it,"_

"_Really, why?" _

_Well she liked Alex at this time and they werent going out and she got jealous,"_

"_Seriously, well she has nothing to worry about because she broke up with me, then she ran away,"_

"_ran away from what?"_

"_Life, she always runs when it gets tough." _

"_but you went out for two years, you had no agruements?" _

"_We did, I always had to chase her, to stop her from running, but most of the fights were her fault anyway." _

"_really?" _

"_Yeah she always acussed me of cheating on her if i talked to another girl,"_

"_But you stayed with her? not matter what?"_

"_yeah " _

"_Why? did you not get fed up?" _

"_Yeah but my love was stronger that my hate," _

"_and now?"_

"_well i told her that i would always love her no matter what and i always have the way i love her has changed but i have kept my promise," _

"_you sound like a nice girlfriend," _

"_well thanks, it takes a lot of work," summer laughed into the phone, _

"_So…Is alex out of the shower?" _

"_No, god she takes forever, we are supposed to leave in like 20 minutes,"_

"_to go where?" _

"_Newport." _

"_Newport where i live where marissa lives?" _

"_Yeah we are going to get alex to build some trust, that's her problem you see, trust" _

"_yeah, realstionships are built on trust, "_

"_Yeah they are, oh look well that's alex out of the shower and i am going to get killed for using up her credit on her mobile, so i will see you when we get to newport,"_

"_Yeah phone me when you get there, I will meet you and alex somewhere with marissa," _

"_yeah sure bye," Jodie flipped the phone shut, "_

"_who was that?" alex questioned drying her hair_

"_wrong number," Jodie shrugged, "I am going to pack some clothes," alex nodded as Jodie made her way upstairs. _

_the next day _

"_So i will just call summer." Jodie said getting out of the car,_

"_Summer? why?"_

"_because on the phone yesterday she told me to phone her when we got here." _

"_She phoned?" Jodie nodded and walked over to the peir, _

"_Hello?" _

"_Summer? its jodie."_

"_Oh hey, are you guys in new port?"_

"_yeah wehre are you?"_

"_well i am in the crap shack with marissa, Honey stop crying and eat," _

"_Em, well can i meet you there?" _

"_Yeah sure see you bye," _

"_who was that?" Marissa asked in between sobs,_

"_Jodie." summer replied,_

"_Alex's Jodie? _

"_Yeah, oh look there they are," she waved to Jodie and alex "hey guys, come sit?"_

"_Sure," Jodie smiled, dragging Alex over whos legs had stopped working, " Alex Honey am i going to have to carry you?" _

"_I think so, Jodie my legs wont move, i cant see her, not yet," _

"_tuff," Jodie picked Alex up and carried her over to the table, "Hey, I think that you two need to talk," Jodie said looking at marissa, _

"_Outside?" Marissa asked, Alex nodded, marrisa stood up and walked out of the café, "jodie, you cant put me down, i cant see her alone, i will end up running," alex said after Marissa had exited, "Fine, i will take you to her and i will stand at the door with summer and if you run away i will chase you, as always," alex nodded and summer stood up, "well i think that you are a whimp." Alex nodded, _

"_I am, but i cant help it," SUmmer sighed and followed Jodie and alex outside, _

"_Okay i am going to put you down now, okay?" Alex nodded her head, " and i will be right over there," Jodie out alex down and pointed to the door, alex nodded and Jodie stepped away with summer, "you think they will make up?" _

"_if they do can i take you out," Jodie asked, _

"_Im straight," _

"_Hey i turned alex gay, come on one date," _

"_okay but no where public," _

"_just like alex on our first date," summer laughed._

"_How you been?" Marissa asked, _

"_i have been away for two days, look im sorry for jumping to conclusons and then running away," _

"_no i shouldn't of gotten drunk, and passed out on ryans bed, but you really need to work on your trust issues," Alex nodded, she stood up next to marissa, "do i get to kiss you?" Marissa nodded beofre closing the gap between them. _

"_ha, looks like i get to take you out on a date." Summer laughed and grabed Jodie's hand, "Let's go then, "she smiled draging Jodie down to the beach. _

_viola _

_might do a sequel _


End file.
